dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
List of DreamWorks Animation Villains' Defeats/Gallery
This is a gallery of various villains from movies, TV series, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, despairs and rehabilitations. Images Animated films DreamWorks Films Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-3381.jpg|Termites' deaths Cutter's rehabilitation.jpg|Cutter's rehabilitation Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8534.jpg|General Mandible's death Prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-7863.jpg|Hotep and Huy's defeats Prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-10297.jpg|Rameses' Soldiers' deaths Prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-10561.jpg|Rameses II's defeat and later death Road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-7776.jpg|Statue Jaguar's death Road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-9052.jpg|Tzekel-Kan's defeat, Hernán Cortés and his soldiers' rehabilitations IMG 5293 jpg.png|Zuleika's defeat Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-6187.jpg|Monsieur Hood and one of the Merry Men's's defeats Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Lord Farquaad's death Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-1010.jpg|Cougar's defeat Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-7248.jpg|Cowboys' defeat 1# Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-7339.jpg|Cowboys' defeat 2# Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-7420.jpg|Cowboys' defeat 3# Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-8339.jpg|Colonel and His Soldiers' rehabilitations Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3992.jpg|Sirens' defeat Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-6100.jpg|Roc's death Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-8565.jpg|Eris' defeat shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|Fairy Godmother's death shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9644.jpg|Prince Charming's defeat (Shrek 2) Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3977.jpg|Frankie's death Lino_annoyed_with_Sykes_Yos.jpg|Don Lino's rehabilitation Loladefeat.jpg|Lola's despair Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|One of The Fossas' defeats Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-4852.jpg|Nugent's despair Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpg|Vincent's defeat (Over the Hedge) Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Gladys Sharp's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8392.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant's defeat shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-8755.jpg|Rapunzel's defeat Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-9267.jpg|Prince Charming's death (Shrek the Third) Vincent's defeat in Bee Movie.jpg|Vincent's defeat (Bee Movie) Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7334.jpg|Layton T. Montgomery's defeat Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9737.jpg|Ken's despair Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9540.jpg|Tai Lung's death madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8892.jpg|The Shark's death Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9148.jpg|Makunga's defeat Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9222.jpg|The Alien Robots' deaths Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9664.jpg|Gallaxhar and Computer's deaths (offscreen) Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9962.jpg|Derek Dietl's defeat How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9880.jpg|Red Death's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9714.jpg|Fifi's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat (Shrek Forever After) Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Tighten's defeat kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps_com-8504.jpg|Boss Wolf's death Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg|Wolf Army's deaths Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9171.jpg|Lord Shen's death Puss-in-boots-disneyscreencaps.com-9569.jpg|Jack & Jill's defeats Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9813.jpg|Chantel DuBois' men's defeats Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9823.jpg|Chantel DuBois' defeat Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Pitch Black's death The-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-4718.jpg|Scorpion's death The-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-5091.jpg|Turkeyfish's death Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2815.jpg|The Crows' defeat #1 Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2828.jpg|The Crows' death #2 Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4086.jpg|The Crows' defeat #3 The_Crows_Standing_Defeat.png|The Crows' rehabilitations #4 Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Guy Gagne's defeat Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9778.jpg|Ms. Grunion's rehabilitation Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10416.jpg|Drago Bludvist's presumed death (offscreen) Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10424.jpg|Drago's Enslaved Bewilderbeast's defeat Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-8958.jpg|Octopuses' defeat Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-9424.jpg|Dave's defeat Home-disneyscreencaps.com-9999.jpg|Smek's rehabilitation kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Kai's death trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg|Chef and Creek's death Boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-9043.jpg|Francis E. Francis' defeat Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8093.jpg|Melvin Sneedly's defeat Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8596.jpg|Professor Pippy P. Poopypants' defeat Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9142.jpg|Turbo Toilet 2000's death Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-9296.jpg|Talking Toilets' deaths The Deathgrippers' death.jpg|The Deathgrippers' death The_death_of_grimmel.jpg|Grimmel the Grisly's death AbominableScreenshot.png|Dr. Zara's death Aardman films Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9150.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy's defeat Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg|Victor Quartermaine and Philip the Dog's defeat Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-7852.jpg|Blonde Henchrat's death Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8009.jpg|Fat Barry and Ladykiller's deaths Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8030.jpg|Thimblenose Ted's death (offscreen) flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8444.jpg|The Toad's defeat Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8617.jpg|Spike's presumed death Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8683.jpg|Le Frog's despair Live Action Larry_Quinn's_defeat.png|Larry Quinn's defeat Screenshot_20180323-151034.png|Rasputia Latimore's defeat Bonecrusher's death.png|Bonecrusher's death Megatron's death.png|Megatron's death (first film) Fallen's death.png|The Fallen's death Timothyspall2.jpg|Beadle Bamford's death Alanrickman.jpg|Judge Turpin's death Television special villains Mutant-pumpkins-disneyscreencaps.com-2271.jpg|Mutant Pumpkins' 1st death Mutant-pumpkins-disneyscreencaps.com-2428.jpg|Mutant Pumpkins' 2nd and final death Scared-shrekless-disneyscreencaps.com-1106.jpg|Sugar's death Short film villains DreamWorks Shorts Madagascar-penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.jpg|Mr. Chew's defeat Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 12.37 -2014.05.04 21.46.07-.png|Boneknapper's rehabilitation Mutant-pumpkins-disneyscreencaps.com-3795.jpg|Zombie Carrots' death Rumpelstiltskin gets coal.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat (Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular) button-of-doom-disneyscreencaps.com-1255.jpg|Mega-Megamind's death le chuchoteur.png|Le Chuchoteur's death RnB-219.png|Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale's defeat RnB-233.png|Fearless Leader's defeat Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-2528.jpg|Robot's defeat Farquaad Ghost's Death.jpg|Ghost of Lord Farquaad's death Gray Dragon's defeat.jpg|The stone dragon's death Television show villains Wild Marlene with Stacy and Becky.jpg|Stacy and Becky's defeat Android_Skipper_died.jpg|Android Skipper's death Frances Alberta's despair.jpg|Frances Alberta's despair Dr. Blowhole's Defeat.png|Dr. Blowhole's defeat Vlcsnap-2015-01-06-18h42m54s124.png|Whispering Death, Scauldron and Changewing's 1st defeat The defeated Skrill.jpg|Skrill's defeat Vlcsnap-2015-01-26-21h55m17s53.png|Changewings' 2nd defeat Goodbye scauldy.png|Scauldy's rehabilitation The speed stingers going away.jpg|Lead Stinger and Speed Stingers' defeats Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-10h37m57s83.png|Savage's despair vlcsnap-2014-10-18-09h08m21s155.png|Dagur the Deranged's defeat Return of the Uncle King - Lemur Pinata.png|Uncle King Julien's defeat Ryker's Death.PNG|Ryker Grimborn's death Viggo's Death.PNG|Viggo Grimborn's death Johann's Death.png|Trader Johann's death Krogan being executed.png|Krogan's defeat MirrorsPo.jpg|Bad Po's death dragon.png|Ke-Pa's death Bullar-Fail.png|Bular's death Angor Rot death (Trollhunters).png|Angor Rot's first death koto death.png|Koto's death Baku is defeated.png|Baku's death Lotor slash Narti.jpg|Narti's death Zarkon's now gone.jpg|Zarkon's death Commander Branko is gone.jpg|Branko's death Gnov defeated.jpg|Gnov's defeat Voltron defeat Lotor.jpg|Lotor's death Macidus' gone.png|Macidus' death The Black Lion killed Hepta.jpg|Hepta's death Sendak no longer threatens anyone.jpg|Sendak's death Luka's gone.jpg|Luka's death Keith did not let Zethrid fall to death..png|Zethrid's defeat Usurna's death.png|Usurna's death Gunmar_.png|Gunmar's death Vcvc.png|Angor Rot's second death Xvc.png|Morgana Le Fey's defeat Jarrah is now dead.jpg|Jarrah's death Stinger defeats Caz.jpg|Caz's death Video Game Villains bandicam 2019-08-24 21-17-50-990.jpg|Fairy Godmother's death (Shrek 2 Video Game) (the enemy isn't character.) Bandicam 2019-08-11 07-26-52-218.jpg|Frankie's death (Shark Tale Video Game) Bandicam 2019-08-11 07-27-03-927.jpg|Don Lino's defeat (Shark Tale Video Game) Zoo Hunter's defeat.png|Zoo Hunter's defeat Sensei Croc's defeat.png|Croc Sensei's defeat King Fossa's defeat.png|King Fossa's presumed death Great_Gorilla_Defeat.jpg|Great Gorilla's defeat Category:Deaths Category:Defeats Category:Galleries Category:Despairs Category:Rehabilitaions